User blog:Vaince321/Arc 4 Chapter 14: Frame of Memories
Though Kisa has met his eyes, she could tell that he's confused about her appearance. Kisa: Hello Arty~ Arthur: Hey Kisa... How long has it been? Kisa: Too long for me to wait for you. I've called in some reinforcements from other dimensions to help you out with this problem. They'll take a long time since their bodies haven't been materialized in this world. Arthur: Wait... Wha? Kisa: Follow me. Through the darkness, she walked as if she knew the path. Arthur, partially skeptical about his surroundings, followed from behind. He saw memory fragments along the way, but none of them were his. Kisa: This is the Memory Lane, a place where the Otherworld exists... Arthur: Other...world? Kisa: A world... Where something shouldn't have existed... Exist... It is like an alternate world. Arthur: Uh huh... And how are these reinforcements gonna help? ???: Hey ho Kisa! I'm here! A dark grey haired boy came in, about 13, is holding his God Arc by his shoulder. Despite being a happy-go-lucky guy, Arthur could tell he's aggressive in the battlefield. Kisa: You're late Craz... What kept you waiting? Craz: C'mon... Give me a break since I'm not used to this world. Also... Who's that guy beside you? Kisa: I'll explain later once "Tex" arrives. Craz: Tex? Who is that? Something flashed in its way in, appearing is a girl of humanoid appearance, but holding a sleek God Arc that's light yet long. ???: Scanning.... Scanning... Kisa: There she is. Tex, stand down. Tex, a created Human meant to fight Aragami continues to scan her surroundings, but her scan stopped at Arthur. Although her scans tell that Arthur is an Aragami, she wasn't given any orders to attack unless being told to do so. Despite the odds, Arthur was simply questioning Tex about her origins but no reply came. He was quite angry about her not answering. Craz: Mind telling me how'd you get hooked up with girls like this? Arthur, scoffing off Craz's words as a joke didn't bother answering him. Craz: I guess... Huh? Hey Kisa... What's that memory? Craz pointed at the Memory Frame that reveals a lab where an artificial body was made. Though it's as if they're watching some kind of movie, Kisa revealed the information to Craz and Arthur . Kisa: It's Tex in the making... I never got to remember her Code Number... Craz: Holy... Those sizes.... I coul- He got smacked by Kisa before even finishing his sentence. Kisa: Why did I even hired you to help me again...? I could'av gotten someone more better.... Craz snickered at her before staring at Tex once again. Craz: Well... It's nice meeting you Tex, I'm Craz. He raised his hand to shake hers but there's no answer given. It was a long while before Arthur decided to ask Kisa about it rather than Tex herself. Kisa: She was proven to be effective. So I managed to steal her from her timeline. Arthur: Steal...? Kisa: Not to worry, her timeline has paused for a while and I'll return her after we end this problem. Arthur: That would be? Kisa: The Uprising of the Augments... Craz: Augments...? Tex: Identifying... The Uprising of Augments was created after the remnants of Rachel's will were passed onto 2 scientists who seek to destroy all Aragami and God Eaters alike. The two are Ichirou Sanzou and.... And.... Name unidentified... Everyone was shocked at Tex's analysis that was only based on memory. Though if she mentioned the other name, it wouldn't mean a thing right now. Kisa: Where is Ichirou Sanzou at this hour? Tex: Identifying... He is residing at the Italy Branch at this hour, under the name of Rico Uzih Sanou or Rico for short. However, he is making plans to travel into another branch under 15 hours. Should we be able to intercept him before he escapes, there is a good chance he is able to tell us. Kisa: Good... Let's head towards the Italy Branch and make ourselves a warm welcome. I really want him and his buddy to stop their projects right now before the Uprising starts. She opened a portal that directed towards their destination. As everyone entered except for Kisa, she stared into the abyss before entering it. Category:Blog posts